new_wave_ninjafandomcom-20200214-history
Prañja Mission: Vacating Evil (Silence a Dictator)
Participants Yosuki Uchiha Kunisada: -Yosuki was currently in his Anbu attire as he made his way to his destination, though he was still getting used to wearing it while the mask that he had to wear for these types of missions was attached to his waist underneath the black robe he was wearing. He was wearing the robe over his gear with the hood up to conceal his attire from any wandering eyes from when he got close to the Village. He had received a mission about an hour ago about ‘taking care of’ a certain tyrant, whose only alias was Kiboshi, in a Village that had been reported of being heavily abused by said tyrant. Underneath his Anbu attire was a simple black tank top and black shinobi pants and sandals. On his person, he had brought one smoke bomb, 3 kunai and 5 senbon, each in their own holsters on his person as he knew he didn’t need to bring that many weapons on this mission. The idea would be for him to simply eliminate the target assigned to him, not him and whoever else got in his way; that’d be overdoing it. He was sure he’d be able to get the assassination done without a problem, but it was figuring out how to get close to the oppressor that was his main concern. A year ago, he wouldn’t have thought he’d be going on an assassination mission, due to how he reacted to killing someone for the first time during his time at his old Village. However, after a year of being trained in the ways of Anbu, the idea that he might need to kill others in this world to protect himself, those he cared for and the Village itself should the situation call for it; so he made peace with that conflict during his training. As he arrived at the Village, he kept himself hidden within the trees just outside of the border of the Village as he surveyed the town at a quick glance. There wasn’t much to the town from an outside view honestly; it seemed decent to live in, but it still looked like it could be better off. The streets weren’t as busy as he would have liked them to be, but they were still busy enough where he could easily slip in and hide in the crowd if no one decided to be nosey about his sudden appearance. His obsidian eyes surveyed the streets to find a spot where he could infiltrate before his hands formed the Tiger hand seal as he moved in a blur, using the Teleportation Jutsu. He appeared near the side of a building that wasn’t that busy before he readjusted his hood to make sure that no one would notice anything about him, he even pulled it down to where his eyes couldn’t be seen unless someone pulled his hood up. His eyes began to wander around the Village, luckily with no one questioning his presence there as his eyes looked around to see if anything was out of the ordinary or out of place. At a look inside of the Village however, it seemed as if though people weren’t happily living here as some adults had looks of fear around the guards and not a lot of casual conversations were going on. From his understanding, normally any Village was buzzing with people talking, whether it was about prices on items, rumors, or just talking about whatever; in here though, it felt like everyone was scared to talk, like the guards might hear them saying hello to each other.- Kunisada: -After walking through the Village for a moment, he noticed a large group of weapon carrying men surrounding a lone man who was yelling loudly at a merchant about something. Yosuki made sure not to draw any attention as he stood next to a merchant’s cart, making it seem as if though he was looking to purchase something as he kept a subtle gaze and an open ear upon the group. He wasn’t too sure on what the merchant was getting yelled at for, but he could tell that the merchant was terrified of those standing before him. The man who was currently yelling was maybe 5’5”, had short brown hair and he was dressed in a formal black suit. He fit the description that was said to be what his target looked like, but he still expected something a bit more to him. He saw Kiboshi order his men to ransack the place before hearing loud crashes coming from the merchant’s cart. When the merchant tried to stop them, Kiboshi simply had one of his men strike the man down with a hard punch to the stomach. He then saw Kiboshi turn to the onlookers on the streets before he yelled at them to move along and mind their own business or they’d be facing the consequences as well. As he made his threat, the civilians averted their gaze and quickened their pace, to which he noticed the tyrant smirked smugly at. Yosuki was silently making mental notes about what courses he could take to assassinate the man, though he wouldn’t be able to get that done with him wandering the streets. He noticed that several of the guards that were walking throughout the Village seemed to be taking this sort of action as normal as they didn’t even flinch at it. Yosuki simply decided that he’d need to monitor the man’s movements from a safe distance away before he could figure out where he’d be able to strike down the man. Once the small crowd began to move away from the merchant, the guards yelled at him to clean up his mess before they hurled him back onto his feet and pushed him where ‘his’ mess was. When the merchant began to slowly pick up the scattered clutter on the ground, the guards moved away and Yosuki walked over to the merchant. He knelt down to help the man before hearing the merchant asking him what he was doing and that he was going to get the both of them in trouble. Yosuki didn’t raise his head to meet the gaze of the merchant as he lowered his voice to a deeper tone to hide his natural voice from the man before he asked what happened. The merchant was silent for a moment before he sighed and told Yosuki that he had greeted Kiboshi and his friends wrong by forgetting to greet them in a certain way when they came to his cart. Yosuki raised an eyebrow as his gaze was still kept to the ground, helping still move the clutter as he quietly muttered ‘sounds dumb’ to the merchant in his masquerading voice before standing up, keeping his head down from the gaze of the merchant as he walked away. Yosuki’s thoughts ran through his head as he thought what kind of Village life there was here if something as simple as that would cause such an outburst, but he had to remind himself of the mission he was on. Yosuki walked through the streets for a moment before he noticed the men huddled into a large shop, though the sounds of loud crashing confirmed that there was trouble happening again.- Kunisada: -He silently made his way into the shop as he looked at the men before he found a corner to keep out of their immediate eyesight given that their backs were toward him. He saw Kiboshi yelling at the owners for ‘not obeying his laws’ before the female owner retorted back, something that surprised Yosuki for a second. With how scared everyone was in this town, he didn’t expect someone to backtalk anyone. Her actions did have consequences as the oppressor quickly slapped her across the cheek while one of the thugs kept her partner away by blocking his path. He heard the man say that his word was law and that any form of questioning his word was treason, punishable by death. The woman looked terrified as Kiboshi held his arm out behind him, only for one of the thugs surrounding him to place a serrated blade in his hands before the oppressor grabbed the girl’s hair and pulled her up forcefully from the ground. He placed her head on a table, holding the blade in her face as he told her that he would not tolerate any disobedience, no matter who it was or how small it might seem. He noticed that the member who’d given Kiboshi the knife was moving off to another room of the shop before Yosuki’s hands quickly formed the Tiger hand seal again as he used the Teleportation Jutsu to follow the man. He found the thug entering the bathroom of the establishment, making Yosuki get an idea from the situation. Yosuki moved to the wall beside the door as he then pulled out a kunai, keeping it concealed as he patiently waited for the man to make his exit; he made sure to keep an ear out for anyone who could’ve been coming up. About a minute passed by before he heard the door open and the man make his way out before Yosuki quickly hit the man on the back of the head with the blunt end of his kunai, easily knocking the man out, though Yosuki had to quickly catch him before he hit the ground. He’d managed to catch the unconscious man before he fell to the ground before Yosuki dragged him back into the restroom before dropping his unconscious body on the ground in there, closing the door behind the both of them with his foot. Yosuki shook his head as he hoped the man had washed his hands before he left the room before Yosuki put the kunai he had used back into its pouch and took off his black hood before quickly reaching and putting on his mask; for the plan he had in mind, he wouldn’t think he’d need to wear it, but he would rather be safe than sorry. Once he secured the mask on his face, he flipped his hood back over his head before he placed a smoke bomb onto the sink counter before his hands formed the hand seals of the Dog, Boar and Ram as he used the Transformation Jutsu to become a duplicate of the unconscious man. Once he had transformed, Yosuki placed the smoke bomb into his pocket went back to the main room to rejoin the rest of the group, being greeted by one of the others as Bakuto; luckily he found that the tormentor had left her alone with no physical harm done to her, though the shop was not as pleasant looking as it was before he left. As the group left the shop, “Bakuto” made sure to keep a safe closeness to the tyrant whilst they walked in the streets, until the leader of the group stopped and handed the man back his serrated blade, thanking him for letting him borrow it to show ‘that woman’ a lesson. “Bakuto” simply responded with a simple ‘you got it’ in response before he took the weapon in his right hand. “Bakuto” cast his eyes downward to the blade before quickly raising the blade up and swiftly shoving the blade into the tyrant’s throat. Kiboshi let out a guttural noise as his hands clumsily reached up to grab the knife as blood began to quickly spill from his neck, causing him to drop on the spot while the other members of the gang looked at “Bakuto” while he backed away slowly from the group, keeping his eyes on the fallen dictator. Kiboshi didn’t last much longer as he let out a mangled cry before his body went still as his blood painted the ground crimson; by this time the guards had been called over and “Bakuto” soon found himself face-to-face with both the group of thugs and the guards of the Village.- Kunisada: -“Bakuto” found himself being outnumbered 7 to 1 before he quickly turned on his heels and began to run the opposite direction, hearing the huddle of people behind him yell and run after him as well. As he rounded the corner of a building, he found himself in the presence of a guard, barely having enough time to react to the guard pulling out his sword and slashing at him. Luckily he was just barely able to move back a step with the blade missing his stomach before “Bakuto” quickly ran back the way he came, only to be met with the crowd he was running away from before. ‘Just what I wanted: a welcoming committee.’ He thought sarcastically before he began to run at them full sprint, hearing the blade wielding guard behind him pursuing him as well; his mind was in overdrive as he began to try and think of a quick getaway strategy. “Bakuto” stopped in the middle of the group and the remaining guard, reaching into his pocket and holding the smoke bomb steady in his hand as he turned his head to the left and right repeatedly to see how close the now 8 attackers were getting. Once they were all close enough, “Bakuto” quickly withdrew the smoke bomb from his pocket and threw it on the ground, letting the smoke immediately escape and begin to cloud the area. He heard the men around him begin to cough and scramble around to which he responded by placing his hands in the seal of the Tiger as he moved into a blur as he moved away from the smoke cloud by using the Teleportation Jutsu. Once he was clear of the smoke, he noticed one of the guards had spotted him and yelled where he was, causing “Bakuto” to continue to maintain his run from the group. He quickly made his way back to the shop that “Bakuto” had just been in, running past the confused owners of the group when they saw him run past them without even casting a glance at them. “Bakuto” made it the restroom, checking behind him to make sure that the group hadn’t caught up just yet before he released his hold on the Transformation Jutsu, revealing Yosuki’s hooded and masked form once more. He heard a groan come from behind him, making him turn to see the original Bakuto slowly waking up from being knocked out, to which Yosuki smirked underneath his Anbu mask before hearing a large collection of footsteps making their way into the shop, yelling at the owners where he was. Yosuki quickly formed the hand seal of the Tiger as he once again disappeared into a blur as he used the Teleportation Jutsu to leave the building. The Uchiha reappeared outside of the Village before Yosuki began to make his way back to Baragakure, leaving the Village behind him.- Kunisada: -Luckily for Yosuki, he had found that no one had been following after him after his exit from that Village, so at least he wasn’t having to deal with that issue. Yosuki’s thoughts lingered on the mission as he made his way back to Baragakure, wondering if the Village would get a better leader or if he’d be going back there any time soon to deal with another issue like that. He hoped for the first option as he didn’t want to make a habit of coming to that particular Village every so often to take care of another corrupted and oppressing person again. Yosuki didn’t feel much pity for murdering the man he did, something he was mildly surprised at himself for. He knew that he had made peace with the idea of having to kill others, but he didn’t realize he was that at peace with it. Yosuki let out a snicker to himself as he ran, letting himself think aloud for a moment.- “Well, I guess the training paid off pretty well.” –Yosuki knew that he was talking to himself, but he didn’t care too much; he needed something to keep himself at least somewhat entertained on his way back to the Village. He wondered if one day he’d be able to do missions with other shinobi in the Village, but he’d need to meet anyone; for the time he’d been here, he hadn’t had time to go meet anyone else due to the schedule his training had kept him at. About an hour of traveling, Yosuki finally returned to the Baragakure Gates before he placed his hands in the hand seal of the Tiger as he moved in a blur as he used the Teleportation Jutsu once again. He found himself outside of the Kage’s Office, knocking twice on the door before hearing a voice on the other side of the door to enter. Yosuki did as he was instructed to as he opened the door and went into the Office before closing the door behind him before he began speaking.- “I’ve returned from the mission I was given earlier in the day and the world will have to survive without another dictator. After entering the town discreetly, I was able to incapacitate one of his bodyguards and transform into him to infiltrate the group. Once an opportunity presented itself, I was able to quickly kill the man, though that led to numerous guards chasing after me. I was able to evade them and leave the Village unseen by anyone; for all they know, the one I was merely imitating was the one who killed the tyrant.” –After Yosuki gave her a brief debriefing of the mission, she simply nodded at him and told him that he had done a fine job. After thanking the female Kage, he simply bowed his head towards her before turning around taking his leave from her Office and heading back to his home for the day.-